From the Ashes
by SilverEyeShinobi
Summary: It's been a year since Dust fought Gaius in the Everdawn Basin. For Fidget, the year had been a rough one. But when a shadow shows up in the Nimbat Forest and steals one of the other Blades of Elysium, Dust must rise once more to save the world from destruction – written as a sequel – also on deviantART
1. Chapter 1

From the Ashes

Chapter 1

The memory was still sharp in her mind. Though only a year had passed, Fidget could still remember his face as he smiled up at her as the lava swept across his bruised and battered body. That _smile_ still haunted her dreams. A smile of happiness. Sadness. Regret. And a wish. Fidget didn't know what that wish was, but it was there. She'd seen it in his eyes.

And just like that, he was gone. As if he'd never existed. She no longer cared about taking the Blade of Ahrah back to her people. She would trade the thing, sell it for mere pennies if it would just bring her friend back. If it would bring Dust back.

She'd seen it though, and she knew it wasn't a dream. The wisp rose from the depths of the volcano where Dust's ashes lay mixed with that of molten rock and sulphur, glowing pale blue against the darkening sky. The blue was the same colour as the fur on her friends face. And what's more, the Blade of Ahrah emerged right after it, flying away as it did just before she met Dust for the first time.

And at that moment, she had hope.

Fidget shot after the sword as fast as her small wings could carry her, leaving behind the last of the Moonbloods and Ginger, a girl who cared about Dust just as much as she came as little surprise as Dust had the soul of her deceased brother inside him, right along with the soul of Cassius, the most powerful warrior the world had ever seen. Together, the two souls melded together in Dust's body formed the Sen-Mithrarin, as the Moonbloods so affectionately called him. He was created to save the Moonbloods from demise. Born of the dust, he would seek out General Gaius and take him down once and for all, ridding the world of the homicidal maniac and his army.

He died for the Moonbloods. Fidget had internally cursed them for it, wishing they would die and bring Dust back instead. But those thoughts were quickly crushed as the sword and the wisp flew through the forest. Fidget knew where it was taking her. Home. Back to the swords resting place. Where it belonged from the beginning.

The blade suddenly stopped, and Fidget knew. The road ended here. Ahrah slid into the ground, burying its point in the earth where it had rested for many years before Dust called it from this very spot.

It was where Fidget hovered now, a full year after her friend's death, floating a few feet away from the Blade of Ahrah. A few times, when she was alone with the sword, she attempted to speak to him, but received no reply. She tried calling out to Dust, hoping to see some change in the blue glow. But there was never any response.

But maybe she could try again.

Fidget flew down to hover in front of the sword, watching the blue aura curl and shift gently, like dust blowing in the wind.

"Dust?" Fidget whispered. "Can you hear me, Dust?"

There was no change in the glow, but she didn't expect any other response. However she knew that if Dust truly was here, he would listen to every word she had to say. That was the kind of friend he was.

"I miss you, Dust," Fidget said, her ears curling downwards. "I wish I could talk to you again. You were the only one who ever believed in me. You even said you needed me."

The blade continued to glow as normal, but Fidget tried to convince herself that the dance of the aura was resonating with her voice, even if deep down, she knew it wasn't true.

"I need _you_ Dust. Ginger needs you. We all need you. We want you back, Dust. Why did you have to go away?" She said these words all the time. They never made Dust return, but it was what she felt. She fought back her tears, not wanting to cry again.

"Talking to the sword again, Fidget?"

Fidget turned, hoping she didn't have any tears in the fur on her cheeks as she stared at the other Nimbat. This one had glossy, coal black fur and blue eyes. Her name was Nynia, and Fidget had always hated her. Blue eyes became her bane because of this Nimbat. But Dust's had been different. His were warm and full of light. Nynia's were cold and uninviting. Just like her persona.

"Listen, it's my shift now, so if you're done crying over it, I'd like to get my job done, thanks," Nynia said, crossing her arms, her white paws standing out like snow on her black fur.

"Go ahead," Fidget stated, flying away from the sword, not wanting to be in her presence another second. Nynia was the one who spread all those tales of Fidget crying over Ahrah on a daily basis after what happened to Dust. Nobody else could see the blue aura emanating from the blade. Everyone else thought she was full of it. After all, Fidget had been the one who lost Ahrah and disappeared for several weeks, only to return, following the sword back to its resting place. They barely allowed her to go back to guarding it. They only started giving her shifts again to stop her from whining. Everyone always told her that her voice was annoying.

Fidget flew into the tree she called her home and picked one of the cherries from the branches, munching on it slowly. Even eating fruit reminded her of Dust. They'd found an apple tree on their way to Archer's Pass, and they'd feasted on apples as they walked, Dust carrying most of the load. Between the two of them, the apples they'd picked were half gone by the time they reached the top. They'd spent some time with Haley and Matti, where the rest of the apples disappeared while they talked. Fidget still remembered teasing Dust mercilessly all the way down the mountain about how Haley was 'giving him the signals' and asking if he too thought she was cute. After hours of badgering, Dust finally managed to admit that Haley was _sort of_ cute, but Fidget could tell girls weren't exactly first and foremost on Dust's mind and dropped all talk of such things altogether.

Fidget sighed, staring at the cherry pit in her paw, the fur stained slightly red from cherry juice. Why did everything always go back to Dust? Would she be stuck forever in the past, dreaming of those moments she spent with him? She couldn't even eat cherries in peace without thinking about him.

And yet, those memories were all she had left. She didn't want to let them go. Ever. She would never admit it, but she loved Dust. Not in the whole I-want-to-kiss-you-and-be-with-you-forever sort of love, but the kind that was impossible to describe. She cared about him and wanted to see him happy, but she wasn't attracted to him in that manner. He sort of felt like...her brother in a way.

Fidget sighed heavily and lay back on the branch, trying not to think of days where she sprawled herself out on the ground beside Dust's fire as he looked over his map, wondering where they should travel next. Her green eyes closed slowly, and she eventually drifted into sleep, the sound of a crackling fire in her mind.

...

She was awoken by shouts and cries of panic. Fidget nearly fell out of the tree when she heard someone shout that one of the Blades was gone. Could they mean Ahrah? Her panic subsided when she remembered that there were four other Blades of Elysium in various parts of the forest, each guarded by their own clan. But why would they be shouting about missing blades if different clans guarded different swords?

Unless Ahrah really was gone...

In a panic, Fidget flew out of the tree and raced through the forest to where Ahrah rested. Much to her joy, the blade remained, guarded by a male Nimbat named Fenrei. He looked over at her with surprise, his green eyes blinking with curiosity, brown fur glowing reddish in the rising sun.

"What's going on, Fidget?" He asked. Much nicer than Nynia to say the least...They'd been acquainted for years anyway. "I hear shouting."

"I'm not sure. I heard someone say one of the blades had disappeared, so I came over here to see if Ahrah was still here."

"Right, you have an...attachment to this one..." Fenrei said, staring at Ahrah for a moment. Fidget glanced at it too, and did a double take. The blue aura seemed to have grown overnight. It looked ready to burst from the blade.

"Did you find out which blade was missing?" Fenrei asked.

Fidget shook her head.

"You might want to then. I'm on guard duty for another half hour," Fenrei looked a little irked at the thought of watching the blade while all hell was breaking loose.

Fidget wasted no time. She turned and flew back to what could be considered her clans village, though all it was really a grove in which Nimbats gathered. Which was what they were doing now. Fidget didn't recognize some of them, which told her one of the neighbouring clans had lost their sword. One of them was telling their story at that moment.

"...came from nowhere and just snatched Elsorah up. Gone the next second," The Nimbat said, looking about ready to faint. "I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Poor guy must've been the one watching the blade when it was stolen.

"Can you tell us what the thief looked like?" Another Nimbat asked.

"He was one of the village creatures. The wingless ones. He had white fur and pointed ears like a fox or a wolf."

_Dust?_ Fidget couldn't help but think.

"He was wearing black, gold and red clothes and his eyes were so harsh, yellow like a hawks but filled with fire."

There was no way that was Dust. She felt disappointed, yet relieved at the same time.

"And the worst part was the monsters. There were so many."

"Monsters?" Fidget whispered. She backed away slowly, listening to the frantic Nimbat's tale. She trembled. Dust had to come back. He had to. If he didn't, she'd take Ahrah herself and do what she could, even though deep down, she knew she didn't stand a chance.

Fidget turned and flew into the woods, heading towards Ahrah. Fenrei was still there, staring at the sword as if waiting for something interesting to happen. He'd get it alright.

"Fidget?" Fenrei titled his head as she whipped towards the sword. "What are you doing?"

Fidget grabbed the hilt of Ahrah and gave it a sharp tug. "Elsorah got stolen by somebody," she grunted, still pulling on it. "We might need this."

"Fidget, this is foolish. You can't just take the Blade of Ahrah. If you don't stop now, I'll have to take you to the clan elders by force!"

"See what I care!" Fidget snarled, yanking on the blade some more. The blue glow was whipping around her hands like fire, though she felt no pain.

Fenrei flew behind Fidget and grabbed onto her, trying to pull her away from the sword.

"We, need, Dust!" Fidget cried, every word fuelling her arms as she yanked on the sword.

"Who's Dust?" Fenrei grunted, trying to pull her away.

Fidget didn't respond, keeping a sharp grip on the sword as she gave it one final tug. The Blade of Ahrah shifted slightly, tilting to the side as the two Nimbats flew backwards from the sudden release in tension. The blue glow that surrounded Ahrah suddenly exploded outwards, a violent wind flooding across the clearing. Fenrei and Fidget flew into a tree and slid to the ground.

"What's going on?!" Fenrei cried, covering his eyes as bits of earth and debris flew into the air from the force of the sudden wind. "I can't see! There's too much dust!"

Fidget wanted to keep her eyes closed, but she couldn't take her eyes off the swirling wind. The dust storm blew violently around Ahrah, pieces of earth and dirt flying into the two Nimbat's faces.

And just like that, the dust began to settle. Fidget and Fenrei finally managed to open their eyes to look towards Ahrah. Fidget's eyes widened as a figure began to take shape behind what remained of the dust cloud. And as the cloud finally began to settle, Fidget saw the face of her dearly beloved friend.

"Dust..." Fidget whispered, her wings whirring to life behind her as she unconsciously flew towards him. He had no hat, and his eyes were closed, his silvery hair blowing in what remained of the wind. He still wore the clothes she remembered so clearly. It was Dust. All he had to do now was open his eyes.

But as the final gust of wind faded, he fell, hitting the ground with a soft thud as his legs crumpled beneath him. A soft moan escaped his lips as his nose twitched. His eyelids fluttered open as Fidget hovered over him.

Fidget couldn't help but smile, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared down at Dust, waiting, anticipating that moment.

And then it came.

Recognition.

"F-Fidget?" He gasped.

"DUST!" Fidget dropped like a stone, landing hard on his chest and knocking the breath from his lungs. She clung to his shirt, sobbing pitifully as his hand reached up to touch her head, his eyes slightly misty with confusion and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

From the Ashes

Chapter 2

Dust was unsure of what had just happened. He could still remember fighting General Gaius, using every skill he'd learned from his travels against the man who wanted to wipe out an entire race. He would've made it out with barely a scratch if it weren't for the explosion. It was poorly timed, yet to Dust, it made sense. Gaius was defeated. His purpose had been completed.

It was time for him to die.

He'd regained consciousness, stunned, but still alive. Lava was pouring all around him and Gaius was shouting Cassius's name, calling him. He crawled his way over to where Gaius dangled by one hand over a pit of lava. He didn't want to simply watch him die, even if he was the enemy, but he did all the work for him. As Gaius fell to his death, Dust looked away, exhaustion taking over his body. His arms felt like rocks, and he could barely keep his eyes open. Movement was impossible, and he was too tired to care about the rivers of lava around him.

And then there was Fidget, hovering over him as the volcano continued erupting. They'd said their goodbyes then, and Dust let himself go as the lava flowed over him. He felt the fire blister his skin, but it was over quickly. The darkness swallowed him as his final dreams and wishes passed through his mind.

And now, he was alive once more, in an unfamiliar forest with Fidget sobbing herself silly on his chest as he stared wide eyed at the canopy above. Had he been given another chance? Or was this just yet another round of fulfilling some destiny he wasn't quite sure of yet?

"Welcome back, Dust,"

He would know that voice anywhere.

"Ahrah..." Dust whispered, his voice hoarse. "How is this possible?" He asked, staring at the blade as it hovered just above the ground as it had when they'd first met.

"It seems as though upon your death, your body was the only thing destroyed." Ahrah stated. "Your soul lived on, and remained with me until next time you were needed. And it appears as though that time is now."

Fidget lifted her head just enough to stare at Ahrah, tears covering her wet cheeks.

Dust sat up slowly, catching Fidget so she didn't fall and holding her close, as she was still clinging to his shirt. "So my life was given back. But why do I still look the way I did before? If my body was destroyed..."

"And indeed it was. The form you have taken now was created from the dust, much like your last one," Ahrah said. "It is your identity. That is why you take the same form as before."

Fidget crawled up onto Dust's shoulder to stare at Ahrah with wide green eyes. "So all this time, he was with you? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I too was asleep, Fidget. We both needed rest after that long battle. But as it seems, not much time has passed between our fight with General Gaius and where we stand in the present."

"It's only been about a year..." Fidget mumbled.

"U-Um c-can someone tell me what's going on here?" A voice asked.

Dust turned, seeing a reddish-brown Nimbat with startled green eyes.

"That's Fenrei," Fidget told him. "Fenrei, this is Dust."

"And he was in the sword?" Fenrei asked, staring from Dust to Ahrah.

"In a way," Ahrah stated. "I was merely a root for his soul to remain in this world. Otherwise, he would've passed on long ago."

Fidget finally achieved the strength to fly once more. "So if Dust's come back, then the world needs him again?" She asked.

"It would seem that way," Ahrah said. "Either that, he may have died before his time. There is a chance that upon his death, he was still needed upon this earth."

Dust bowed his head slightly, his blue eyes shifting just enough to stare at a butterfly as it flitted down to land on a small blue flower. He knew the Moonbloods had created him to save them. That was his only purpose before he'd died in the volcano. Regardless of whether he died before his time or not, his destiny had been completed. But if what Ahrah had said was true, and saving the Moonbloods was only part of his destiny?

"It makes sense," Fidget said, looking down at Dust. "The Blade of Elsorah was stolen this morning. And there were monsters everywhere. Nobody knows who did it, except it was a male with white fur and pointed ears like you, Dust."

"Yeah that sounds like a problem," He said, pushing himself to his feet. He felt unsteady, as though he'd already forgotten to walk. Luckily, it was a skill he easily relearned.

"Dust, the time has come to take me up once more," Ahrah said.

"Yeah," Dust said, brushing his hair from his eyes. "I guess so," He grasped the hilt of the sword, the feeling of the perfect balance making him smile. He loved the feel of the blade in his hand. He felt powerful, stronger, as though nothing could ever stand in his way. But never would he hurt innocents. Never. He was not Cassius. But at the same time his desire to fight didn't come from Jin.

"Dust, I'm coming with you," Fidget said, hovering in front of him. "I've gotten stronger. You'll see!"

Dust smiled slightly. "I'm sure you have, Fidget. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

...

The black Nimbat flew after the figure as it headed through the woods. She'd been tracking it all night, as she'd seen the thief fleeing the forest soon after the sword was stolen. If it had been anyone else's sword, she might not have pursued it. But Nynia had grown up in the clan that guarded Elsorah, so she felt a sort of attachment to the blade. She wanted to take it back, and she was determined to do so.

The Nimbat whipped past the sword thief and stopped dead in front of him. He looked up, his golden eyes piercing straight into hers. But she felt no fear.

"You took our sword," Nynia said, her white paws standing out on her fur as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, I did," The sword thief said, his pointed ears twitching slightly.

"And what gives you the right to just snatch it up and use it for whatever purpose you want?"

The thief stopped, looking towards her, a cold stare in his eyes. "Do you think you could stop me, Nimbat?"  
"U-Um..."

The thief pointed the sword at her, the tip of the blade mere inches from her nose. "You might want to rethink challenging me."

"I-I just want to know! What are you using Elsorah for?"

"What I do is none of your concern."

"You made it my concern when you stole our sword!"

Elsora jabbed her nose slightly, breaking the skin just enough to cause slight pain. Nynia trembled, closing her eyes as she hoped he wouldn't gut her right there. Would he eat her? Did the wingless eat Nimbat?

"Fine," the thief said, lowering the blade slightly so it wasn't jabbing her skin. "If you must know, I have been sent to destroy someone. The one known as Dust. Do you know of him?"

"Oh, him?" Nynia felt slightly hysteric as she stared at the thief. "Fidget went on about that guy all the time. It was really annoying..."

"Then you, Nimbat, will be my ally."

"Like hell I-"

"Shall I kill you first then?" The sword jabbed Nynia again, this time in the stomach, making her wince. The Nimbat shook her head, her eyes wide with terror.

"Then take me to this 'Fidget'," the thief said, glowering at her.

Nynia nodded, her heart racing in her chest. The thief lowered his blade and turned away from her, starting to walk. Feeling as though she had little choice in the matter, she followed, her paws shaking in fear.

...

The expression of puzzlement and determination was a familiar expression Dust wore. Fidget came to know it as one of the most common emotions he ever showed. He was always asking, always questioning everything as though trying to decode it. Fidget expected he was wondering, just as he had on their last journey, exactly what he was supposed to be doing. But the determination told her that he was ready for whatever it was he needed to do.

"Let's go talk to the other Nimbats," Fidget suggested, flying above his head. "They'll tell us about the sword thief, and then we can go find him!"

Dust nodded. "Alright, lead the way, Fidget,"

She flew ahead of him, occasionally glancing back towards him, excitement fluttering inside her like thousands of little butterflies. He was back!

When Fidget and Dust emerged into the clearing with the Nimbats, they immediately began shouting at him simply because he held Ahrah. The blade countered their arguments, telling them that Dust was his chosen warrior. The swordsman looked embarrassed at the claim, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

When it was all over, the sun was setting once more. Dust headed into the woods. Fidget followed him, watching as he began to dig a small hole for tonight's fire. It was so familiar, so welcome that tears welled up in Fidget's eyes. A small sniffle escaped her as Dust's fire roared to life, filling their campsite with warmth and light.

This of course, got his attention immediately.

"What's wrong, Fidget?" Dust asked, looking up at her.

"I-I'm just so happy you're back," Fidget sniffled. "I missed you so much..."

Dust glanced away, staring at his fire for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to go through this."

"I know. But I had hope. I always had the feeling you were with Ahrah."

"You were right," Dust said. "Although I remember nothing."

Fidget flew down to her friend, settling down on his knee. "What do you remember, Dust?"

"The last thing I remember is feeling happy that you and Ginger made it out safely and the lava washing over me," Dust said, staring up at the canopy of trees above him.

"Oh Dust..." Fidget's paws covered her mouth, her ears curled in her sadness. "That must've been horrible..."

"I didn't feel anything, Fidget," He lied. He could still feel his skin searing from the heat. "One moment I was there, and the next I was gone. Now I'm here. I know I died, Fidget."

"You were called back to save us again, Dust," Fidget said, smiling.

"Yes, but what if it's just that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if as soon as I accomplish whatever task I'm here for I die again?

"Don't say that, Dust..." Fidget whispered. "Just don't..."

"I lived for mere weeks last time, Fidget." He ran a hand down his face. "I barely had the time to actually _live_. I took it for granted, and just like that, it was over."

"Dust, maybe this time will be different..." Fidget said.

"Yeah..." he murmured, lying on his back and closing his eyes.

"I know what you need!" Fidget said, taking to the air and hovering over him. "Tomorrow we'll go to Aurora Village and see everyone again! Maybe that'll help you!"

Dust opened his eyes again, a small smile sliding across his face. "Perhaps. But I've been gone for a year. How will people react?"

"I know a few of them will be happy to see you again! Like Moska, and...and Ginger! She would be really happy to see you again!"

Dust's smile widened at the thought of his friends from Aurora Village. Ginger was one of the people he'd cared about from the moment he laid eyes on her. When he'd found out that her brother's soul was inside him, he'd found a reason for his attachment to her. Simply put it, it was Jin's love for his sister that made him care about her so much.

"That settles it then!" Fidget said, smiling brightly. "Tomorrow we go to Aurora Village!"

"All right, Fidget. Now get some sleep," Dust said, still smiling. "It's not like Aurora Village is right around the corner. We have a ways to go."

She nodded her head and curled up on the ground near the fire, sighing blissfully at the familiar warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

From the Ashes

Chapter 3

Fidget was still asleep when Dust awoke the next morning. The Nimbat had curled up on the ground not far from where he was sleeping. It made him smile, but at the same time he knew his death had put her through a lot. He felt guilty, even if it wasn't exactly his fault. He sighed softly, reaching over to scratch his Nimbat friend behind the ear. Fidget made a satisfied sighing sound, her tail flicking as her eyes fluttered open.

Fidget yawned. "Morning Dust."

"Good morning, Fidget. Sleep well?"

Fidget nodded. "Did you?"

"Considering I was asleep for a year already, yes, I suppose I slept well."

Fidget laughed. "I missed you, Dust."

He smiled weakly. "I'd say the same thing, but it feels like I only left yesterday."

Fidget mimicked the smile for a moment before looking away. "I'll go get some cherries for breakfast."

Dust chuckled. "Alright," he said, standing up to find something else to eat other than the small fruits. In the end, he managed to catch a few fish with his hands in a nearby pond, restart the fire, and mostly cook them by the time Fidget came back with a small sack full of cherries. She looked exhausted, and Dust nearly laughed at the sight of the red cherry juice all over her face.

"Had a nice snack, did you?" Dust asked.

"I was hungry..." Fidget pouted. "And I didn't eat them all."

"Are you still hungry?" Dust asked.

Fidget eyed the fish roasting over the fire. "Yes," she said.

"I hope so. I got wet catching these."

"But you don't have a rod or anything!" Fidget cried.

"No, but we were given hands for a reason," A smug smirk crept across his face.

"So you're a skilled swordsman, and now you're a master at hand fishing?"

"...I guess so," Dust said, shrugging.

Fidget laughed. "That fish smells good. Is it done yet?"

Dust chuckled. "Yes, Fidget, it is."

...

"It's supposed to be right here!" Nynia cried, panicking slightly. Ahrah had disappeared, and there were no Nimbats in the area it had once been. Did this Dust person come back and take it? But that would mean Fidget's stories were true...

"Well, it's not," the thief said, glancing around the clearing.

"Please don't kill me!" Nynia cried on instinct. "It really was here! This Dust person probably came back and took it and Fidget probably left with him!"

"Then we'll just have to go looking for them now won't we, Nimbat?"

Nynia nodded slowly, trembling slightly.

The thief turned and headed back the way he came, showing little concern that he was once again, in the Nimbat Forest. Nynia had a feeling that the only reason Nimbats weren't swarming him right now was because they were all too busy trying to figure out what they could do. She debated running to the clans right away, but what could a bunch of flying mammals do to stop a wingless with a Blade of Elysium? It was better she just kept an eye on him and took the sword back the second she got the chance. She flew after the thief, not sparing the clearing where Ahrah had once been a glance.

...

"I'm hungry..." Fidget sighed, her paws clutching her stomach.

Dust chuckled. "We're almost there, Fidget. Try to relax a little."

"I've been flying all day..."

"Just as I've been walking."

"Yeah, well flying burns more calories..." Fidget grumbled.

"If you're that tired, just ride on my shoulder," Dust sighed.

"That sounds very appealing at this point..." Fidget mumbled. "But if you're tired too I don't want to add any more weight."

"Suit yourself then," Dust stared up the road, his eyes searching for Aurora Village. The sun beat down on his head, warming his hair and fur as they walked. He was glad his fur was a lighter colour. If it was darker, he probably would have a problem with such heat.

The scenery hadn't changed much. It didn't surprise him as it had only been a year according to Fidget. Even so, a lot could change in that much time. And yet, nothing had changed.

"Oof," Fidget grunted, nearly getting knocked from the sky by a small gust of wind. "Dust, can I still take you up on your offer?" She mumbled timidly.

"Of course," Dust said, glancing at the Nimbat. She settled down on his shoulder with a sigh, folding her wings into her back.

"That feels better..." She sighed.

"You never had much trouble flying when we travelled the world together, Fidget," Dust pointed out.

"Yeah well, I had to spend a lot of time flying before then. Over the year nobody really wanted me doing anything because Ahrah disappeared under my watch."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. It was all worth it in the end,"

"I suppose," Dust looked up at the sky, staring up at the clouds above them. They were just as fluffy and beautiful as always. He couldn't help but smile. He almost lost this forever. The sky, this world, everything. He was happy to have it all back.

"What are you thinking about, Dust?" Fidget's voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Dust turned away from the sky, glancing at Fidget as he returned to the present. "Ah, nothing really."

"You were staring up at the sky, smiling," Fidget said, unable to help herself from grinning. "What were you thinking about?"

"I'm just...really happy to be alive," Dust said honestly, that smile never leaving his face.

Fidget's grin widened. "I'm sure there will be more people who are happy to see you alive again! Just wait until we get to Aurora!"

"Speaking of, I think we're almost there," Dust said, seeing the village in the distance as they crested a hill.

"Oooh, finally!" Fidget lifted off his shoulder, somehow finding some new energy deep down inside to make it the rest of the way to the village. "Come on, Dust! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Dust said, taking one last glance at the scenery before trotting after Fidget. The Nimbat was talking to herself animatedly. He couldn't help but get excited along with her. He was going to see everyone again. For them, it was a full year. For him, it was as though he fell asleep and woke up the next morning. It was a strange feeling, to have been gone all this time.

They entered the village together, the road to the top of the hill much the same as it was a year ago. Aurora Village had barely changed. It was hard for him to believe he'd been gone for so long. The population had grown slightly, but that was the only major difference. Dust couldn't help but smile as he spotted Moska and Sarahi sitting on a bench just inside the village. The female spotted him first, her hand going to her mouth in surprise before pointing with the other. Moska turned, following her point and doing a double take before standing up.

"D-Dust?!" Moska cried, trotting up to him. "Is that you?"

"Hello again Moska," Dust said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Great! Never been better!" He looked both overjoyed, and yet freaked out. "Umm... No offence but, we heard you were dead..."

Dust decided it would be better for the guy if he just made something up instead of blowing his mind with his entire life's story. The whole Sen-Mithrarin thing wouldn't work for anyone other than Ginger, since she knew who, or what he was.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that..." Dust scratched the back of his head sheepishly, hating to lie.

"But that doesn't matter anymore! You're alive! Everyone's going to be so happy! Especially Ginger. I swear she missed you more than anyone else in this village. Uh, besides me of course, but that doesn't matter! It's good to see you again, Dust!"

"It's...good to see you too, Moska," Dust said, still smiling. Moska had told him he missed him in his typical awkward way. Dust didn't harp on him for it, but there was one more thing that needed to be said.

"Is Ginger in Aurora?" Dust asked.

"Oh yes, she came back soon after you...well disappeared. She was alright for a little while, but..."

Moska didn't need to finish his sentence. Dust understood. Ginger had been upset by his death. He owed her a serious apology, even if it wasn't his fault.

"Where can I find her?" Dust asked.

"Oh, uh, she's probably up on the hill again. At her house."

"Thanks, Moska,"

"Anytime, anytime!"

"Tell Sarahi I said hello,"

"Of course!" Moska said, turning back to his girlfriend. He waved a quick goodbye and trotted back to join her, talking animatedly with a big smile on his face.

"Looks like someone's happy," Fidget said.

"Who me, or Moska?"

"Both,"

Dust wasn't sure if it was happiness he was feeling at that moment. It felt more like guilt.

"Come on, let's go find Ginger," Dust said, starting up the hill to the center of the village. His heart raced in more ways than one as he ran over everything he could possibly say to her. ...What _could_ he say? I'm sorry for dying? I missed you? No, he couldn't say any of those things...

He saw her long before he was ready, stopping in his tracks at the sight of her fiery, orange hair. She was talking to a boy whose pointed ears were barely visible through his thick, red hair. For some reason, he seemed oddly familiar, even though Dust had never seen him before. Ginger turned just before he managed to take another step and saw him, her eyes going wide, a hand going up to her mouth in shock. Ginger abandoned the person she was talking to and rushed over to him. She didn't say a word as she stood in front of him, staring at him with wide blue eyes. Dust couldn't find his voice, wanting to smile but finding it hard to do so.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally found it again.

"Hello, Ginger," he said faintly.

"...It really is you..." She whispered. "Dust..."

"Yeah, it's me," Dust said, smiling slightly.

And she burst into tears, throwing her arms around him. Dust was taken aback, startled by this sudden predicament. He had no idea what to do with girls. He guessed that Cassius wasn't much of a courter, and Jin was too young to care about such things. Guess it was all up to Dust to deal with this moment.

"It's all right, Ginger," he said, putting his arms around her back, trying to comfort her. He felt as though he wasn't doing a good job at it. And that boy...the look he was getting from him...

"I'm so...happy, Dust...I thought...I really thought..." She couldn't finish her sentence through her sobs.

The boy approached them. He wore dark clothes of blue, black and grey, the colour clashing with the violent shade of red his hair was. Dust was overcome with nervousness. He wanted to turn around and leave, never to see this boy again. Why, he wasn't really sure. Maybe it was the look that came from his eyes.

"Who is this, Ginger?" The boy asked, his green eyes staring Dust down.

Ginger let go and looked at the boy. "Nix, isn't it great? Dust's back! He's alive!"

Dust didn't miss the way his eye twitched into a slight glare at the sound of his name, but it was gone an instant later, replaced with a smile so fake, it made him cringe.

"That's great," Nix said, not sounding pleased at all.

"Oh, Dust, this is Nix," Ginger said, not noticing her friend lying through his teeth.

"Nice to meet you," Dust said, nodding.

"Nice to meet you too," Nix said, his eyes still sharp as daggers.

Ginger finally turned back to Dust. "I think we have a lot of things to talk about," she turned back to Nix. "I'll see you later?"

"All right," Nix said, although he still didn't look happy. He turned away from them and headed down the other side of the hill, glancing back only once to glare at Dust again. If looks could kill...

He suppressed a shiver and turned back to Ginger. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Dust asked.

Ginger merely shrugged. "I just didn't want him to be around. Nobody knows you're the Sen-Mithrarin, and what really happened to you except for me."

"I suppose you still have a lot to say to me," Dust guessed.

Ginger nodded. "Come inside. I'll make something to eat," She turned and headed into the nearby house. Dust followed her, hearing the excited squeaking of Fidget as she fantasized over the food to come.


	4. Chapter 4

From the Ashes

Chapter 4

Ginger's house was clean, comfortable and homey. Dust smiled to himself, wondering how she was doing, living here all by herself.

"Have a seat," Ginger offered, pointing to the kitchen table.

Dust pulled a chair out and sat down, Fidget settling down on the table right beside him.

Ginger worked quickly, forming a meal of sandwiches and setting them down on the table.

"You must've had a long journey," Ginger said, smiling sadly.

"About a day," Dust replied, watching as Fidget snatched up a sandwich immediately and began eating it, humming slightly.

"I know you were dead, Dust," Ginger said softly.

"Yeah," Dust stared at the table. "I was."

She glanced away, her eyes sad. "It must've been really painful."

"I...barely felt it..." Dust murmured, once again feeling the fire as he picked up a sandwich and took a bite. By the time he'd swallowed, he figured he owed her a few more details. "The Life Thread was already taking me when the lava washed over me. It hurt for a moment, but then I was gone."

"Fidget and I saw you," Ginger said softly. "After we saw you disappear in the lava, Elder Gray Eyes gave a speech in your honour. When we turned around, we saw a cloud of pale blue dust float into the sky, followed by your sword. Fidget flew after it, but we both knew it was you. I thought for sure you would return to us soon."

"Fidget said it was only a year," Dust said, glancing at the Nimbat who was still feasting on the sandwich.

"It was. But I was hoping you'd be back sooner than that. When a month went by, I started losing hope that you would ever return."

Dust stared at the table again. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ginger said, smiling weakly.

"I know it's not. But I still feel sorry."

"Oo olbays 'ay bat," Fidget said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Pardon?" Ginger stared at the Nimbat with surprise, as though she never expected such a thing to come out of her mouth.

Fidget swallowed the sandwich. "I said, you always say that, Dust. You told me you were sorry, and you told Moska you were sorry, now you're telling Ginger you were sorry. She's right. It's not your fault you died."

"I suppose it's not my fault that I'm the Sen-Mithrarin either."

Ginger giggled. "No, that's not your fault either."

"Boes 'at bake the moobwoods ab pault?" Fidget said again.

"Fidget, please swallow your food before you start speaking," Dust said, running a hand down his face.

Fidget swallowed her sandwich again. "Sorry. I was just wondering if that made it the Moonblood's fault."

"You can't blame them for wanting to protect themselves," Dust said softly. "My death wasn't their fault, although my creation was their doing."

"...Do you resent them for it, Dust?" Ginger asked, her voice soft.

Dust sighed softly. "It's...strange to live for a single purpose. Waking up in that glade, not knowing who I was, or what I was doing there was scary. Luckily Ahrah came to me, and Fidget soon after. Without them, I don't think I ever would've become the Sen-Mithrarin the Moonbloods hoped I would be."

"Awww, that's so sweet..." Fidget sighed, smiling slightly.

"I don't resent the Moonbloods for creating me. I only wish I could've...at least had a normal life after defeating General Gaius."

"Oh Dust..." Ginger looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm back now though. But not to actually live a life. A Blade of Elysium was stolen from the Nimbats. I was brought back to life to stop whoever he was."

"You can still live, Dust. Maybe this time the Thread won't take you away..." Fidget said, looking worried.

Dust couldn't think of a way to respond, so he simply ate the last bite of his sandwich and reached for another. He was slightly startled to see that Fidget had single handedly eaten at least half of them already. The creature sure liked to eat. He didn't even know how she managed to fit all that food in her tiny body.

Probably realizing the conversation was about over, Ginger grabbed a sandwich for herself and began eating it slowly, occasionally glancing up at Dust and Fidget. The Nimbat had finally eaten her fill and was sprawled out on the table asleep, her belly swollen from all the food. Dust continued eating the sandwiches, although he didn't exactly feel hungry. He felt sort of ill; filled with worry. The silence was pressing down on him. He wanted to keep talking to Ginger, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

When the sandwiches were finally gone, Dust managed to come up with one thing to ask.

"Nix didn't seem to like me much," He said, looking up at Ginger who was rinsing off the plate the sandwiches had been on.

"Oh. Right," Ginger sighed. "He moved into the village about two months after the battle with Gaius. We spoke a lot. He's just a friend of mine."

"He was really cold to me," Dust murmured.

"I suppose he thought...you'd abandoned me or something," Ginger explained, setting the plate in the drying rack and returning to the table to sit down.

"I would never-"

"I know, Dust. But he doesn't," Ginger sighed again. "I suppose that's just what happens with half truths. Of course, the full truth would be far too confusing to many, and it is a very long story."

"Yeah."

"When I got back to Aurora I told everyone you'd disappeared in an eruption on the volcano. Naturally, everyone assumed you had died. I just let that rumour go."

"You mean, you never actually told them I had died?" Dust asked.

"No," Ginger stated, glancing at the wall. "I...thought it would make it final. If I said you were dead. I didn't want to believe that you were..."

"I understand," Dust said softly.

But she was crying again.

"G-Ginger..." He whispered.

She didn't say another word, but her hands went to her eyes as she quietly sobbed in her seat. Dust stood up and stepped around the table, wrapping her arms around her tightly. He wanted to make her feel better. He felt that this was something Jin would do, but at the same time, it felt different. He hated seeing Ginger cry. She didn't deserve such suffering. Dust was angry that she had to go through all this. Her life had been hard enough already. She lost her family. She'd found her brother in him, but even so, Dust knew it wasn't the same.

Ginger returned the embrace, crying softly into his shoulder. Dust knew that Nix wasn't there to interrupt this time. Somehow, that made him feel happy. He wanted to look after her, even if it was just as a brother.

"I missed you so much, Dust. I'm so happy you've come back."

"Yeah," Dust murmured. "I'm happy too."

...

The thief sat high in a tree, gazing down at the village in the distance as the sun began to set. He had little to go on except for a well-worn path through the forest. He'd seen the remnants of a campsite as he traveled, telling him that someone else was taking the same route he was. He had a hope it was Dust, but even if it wasn't, it was no concern to him. The path had led him to this village, and regardless of whether his target was here or not, he would wipe it all out.

"Do you think Dust is in there?" The Nimbat asked him suddenly, irritating him.

"It's possible," the thief stated. "Either way, I want to destroy it."

The Nimbat gulped. "W-Why? Why can't you just see if Dust is there and kill him?"

"Because that would defeat the purpose. If he is in there, who's to say the villagers won't protect him?"

"B-But-"

"It's better this way," the thief stood up and began climbing back down the tree. "If you can't understand that, Nimbat, I'll kill you now."

"I have a name you know! Stop calling me 'Nimbat'! My name is Nynia!"

"Do you want to leave, Nynia?" The thief asked, looking up at the creature. "Because if you do, I won't stop you. Return to your clan and tell them all about how you let the 'thief' escape with their sword."

Nynia shook her head, her eyes wide.

The thief smirked slightly, reaching the ground at last. "Then it's time we called my friends to battle."

...

Dust couldn't sleep that night. He was in the spare room in Ginger's house. Fidget was asleep in a basket beside the bed. She was snoring softly, as she always had.

He rolled over, closing his eyes so he didn't have to stare at the wall. He wasn't sure when he drifted off into sleep, but he woke up suddenly and without explanation, sweat soaking his forehead. He could feel it in the air. Something was coming. Something...big.

"Fidget," Dust whispered, rolling over to the edge of the bed where she was still asleep in her basket. "Fidget, wake up," He gently nudged her with his hand.

"Nngh, not now, so tired..." Fidget mumbled.

"I think something's coming, Fidget. Wake up."

The Nimbat merely rolled over and went back to sleep. Dust sighed and scratched her behind the ear again. Finally, she managed to wake up, staring up at him with sleepy eyes.

"What is it, Dust?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"I think something's coming," Dust replied.

Fidget rubbed her eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't know."

A loud crash and a scream echoed through the night air. Fidget leapt up with a start, flinging herself into Dust's chest in her fright.

"That doesn't sound good..." She shuddered, her claws practically tearing his shirt up.

Dust pulled Fidget off his chest and stood up, grabbing Ahrah and heading out the bedroom door. Ginger was poking her head out of her own room, her blue eyes sleepy.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice groggy. "I heard a shout..."

"I don't know," Dust said. "But I'm about to find out. You go somewhere safe."

Ginger merely nodded, wrapping a house coat around her shoulders and tying it before slipping on a pair of sandals.

Dust headed out the door, spotting the problem immediately. A massive golem had entered the village, and it had already destroyed one building. It was Colleen and Corbin's house. Corbin was supporting his sister who was sporting a large gash on her forehead, probably from a piece of shrapnel. The golem however, seemed determined to finish them both off.

Dust charged towards the golem, reaching it in time to parry the blow and strike back a few times before being swatted away like a fly. Wincing, Dust stood up once more, glancing to where Colleen and Corbin were fleeing the area, Ginger helping them escape.

"You must be Dust," a voice said.

Dust turned, staring up at the golem. On its shoulders stood a figure, a male with white fur and amber eyes. In his hands was a slender blade, almost like a rapier, but slightly more intricate.

"Dust, is it just me, or does he look just like the description of the sword thief?" Fidget asked, trembling slightly.

"Yeah, Dust murmured. "I noticed that."

"I was hoping we would meet."

"Who are you?!" Dust shouted, staring up at the figure. "What do you want?!"

"I am Steam, and I will destroy you!"

The golem swung for him. Dust raised Ahrah just as the massive fist made contact, and bounced backwards from the force of the blow. He struck back quickly, Ahrah dancing in his hands fluidly as the golem stumbled from the forces of his blows.

Steam leapt off the golem's shoulder as soon as he realized the creature no longer stood a chance. Dust delivered the final blow just as he hit the ground.

"Why do you want to kill me?!" Dust cried, watching the thief turn around to face him.

Steam didn't respond, a cold stare in his eyes. After a moment, he began to back away, Elsorah raised slightly, ready for an attack.

Dust crouched slightly, prepared to take whatever attack was coming, his mind reeling. He'd never seen this person before, so why did he want to kill him?

"Luckily for you, my allies have been defeated. Until we meet again, Dust," Steam turned and ran from the village, disappearing into the trees as the sun began to rise.


	5. Chapter 5

From the Ashes

Chapter 5

Dust stood at the gate to the village, staring at the place Steam had disappeared into the woods. He was pretty sure he hadn't made many enemies on his last journey, so why was he trying to kill him? Dust just didn't understand.

He turned, seeing Colleen and Corbin's house, the wreckage barely standing. The whole second story had been ripped off, and one side of the house had been crushed to splinters. From what Dust had gathered from Corbin's recount to the local doctor, Colleen had been asleep in her bedroom on the top floor. Corbin had gone downstairs for a drink of water when the golem smashed the house. Colleen had crashed into the floor below, barely able to stand from the force of the blow. If it hadn't been for Corbin's quick instincts, she might not have made it out of the house before the golem smashed it again.

Colleen's expression was one of shock and disbelief. Her eyes were wide as the doctor took care of the wound on her forehead and various other injuries littering her skin. She was lucky that's all she had. She could've died. The thought made Dust sick to his stomach. Colleen of all people didn't deserve to go through that.

"Dust?" Fidget's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What is it, Fidget?" Dust asked.

"What are we going to do now? We found the Blade of Elsorah, and the one who stole it."

"I know, Fidget. But he said his name was Steam," Dust ran a hand through his hair.

"So? It's his name, right?"

"I believe Dust is thinking what I'm thinking," Ahrah said suddenly. "Dust was born of the wind and earth, leaving the final two elements, fire and water. Steam is born of those two elements. He could very well be similar to Dust."

"You mean the whole 'twin souls' thing too?" Fidget asked.

"It is possible," Ahrah said.

"How will we know, Ahrah?" Dust asked.

"By returning to the source itself," Ahrah stated.

"The source of what?" Dust asked.

"Of the two elements that create steam,"

"Fire and water..." Fidget said, her voice quiet.

"But how can we? It's not like the elements can talk," Dust said, staring at the sword.

"That's where you're wrong, Dust. Everything that exists in this world has a spirit. The earth, wind, water, and fire all have a spirit to their name."

"So we just have to find the spirits of fire and water to find out if Steam really is...y'know...steam," Fidget said, contemplating this.

"How will we find them?" Dust asked.

"You have already met one. Don't you remember, Dust?"

Dust had to retrace his memory to find the answer, but it came so quickly, he wondered how he hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Lady Tethys," he said softly. "She's water."

"Yes," Ahrah merely said.

"So Lady Tethys is the spirit of water?" Fidget asked. "So who's fire? Where does he, or she, live?"

"In the volcanoes to the north, where General Gaius made his final stand," Ahrah stated.

"Where Dust was..." Fidget didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to. Dust closed his eyes, not keen on returning to the place where he died a year ago.

"We'll just visit Lady Tethys," Dust said quickly. "Hopefully she'll be able to give us the answers we need."

"Hopefully..." Fidget said softly. "I don't like that volcano at all..."

"Dust!" A voice called.

He turned, seeing Ginger running towards him. "A-Are you all right?" She asked.

"Fine," Dust replied.

"I saw you take a hit. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just a headache. Not much else."

"Did you hit your head?"

"Might've. I can't remember."

Fidget giggled. "Well that solves that then."

Dust rolled his eyes and smiled. "What I _meant_ was that I was too worried about stopping the golem to worry about my insignificant head."

"Oh come on, Dust, your head is the most important part of you." Fidget said, gently tugging on one of his ears. "How else will people get to see your big ugly mug?"

Ginger let out a laugh.

"F-Fidget!" Dust cried, his face burning.

"Oh come on, Fidget, he's not _that_ ugly," Ginger said.

"You know what I meant," Fidget said in a singsong voice.

Dust felt his face burning more furiously. He tried to reach up and pull his hat over his face again, but he remembered at the last second it wasn't there and settled for running his hand through his hair.

"Aww! He's all self conscious!" Fidget cooed, tugging on his ear again.

"Fidget, stop...Just stop..." Dust muttered, looking away.

"Ginger!' A voice cried.

"Dust wasn't too surprised to see Nix running towards them. His worried green eyes turned sharp the second he saw Dust.

Ginger turned around. "Nix," she said, not sounding surprised.

Nix stood where he was for a moment, catching his breath. "I was worried about you," he said, still breathing heavily.

"I'm alright. Dust stopped the monster before it hurt anyone else.

Nix twitched slightly at the sound of Dust's name but didn't press the matter.

"I think we should go," Fidget whispered into Dust's ear.

Dust merely nodded. "I'm going to take a look around," he said, not wanting to make up some random, unrelated excuse. He wanted to stay with Ginger, but he was sick of Nix glaring at him.

"Okay, see you later then," Ginger said, offering a weak smile, as though she too didn't want him to go.

Nix merely stared at him, not saying a word.

Dust walked away from the two of them, some deep hatred for Nix welling up inside him. Was it Cassius's soul that was making him feel like this? Or was it Jin's love for his sister causing it? Either way, he was feeling it, and he didn't like it. It made him want to hit something.

"Are you okay, Dust?" Fidget asked when they were away from Ginger and Nix.

"I don't know, Fidget. I feel...angry." He said softly.

"About what? Steam?"

"No, Nix." Dust said. "He's done nothing but glare at me since I met him, and I've done nothing wrong to him." He couldn't help but glance back to where Nix and Ginger were, seeing him talking to her animatedly, as though protesting something.

"You can't stay angry forever you know," Fidget said, her brow creased with worry.

"I know, Fidget I just..." he sighed heavily. "I...don't know what came over me..." He said, turning away from them again.

"It's okay, Dust. Really, it is."

"Whatever she wants," Dust muttered, half to himself. "If she's happy being friends with that creep, fine. If she's happy, I'm happy."

Fidget didn't respond to that. Dust could hear her flapping as he walked to the top of the hill. He wished she would at least say _something_. He didn't care what. He just needed to level his head. But Fidget remained silent until they reached the top of the hill, and when she finally spoke, it was to tell Dust that they should get ready for the trip down into the Cirromon Caverns. Dust agreed with her, but he knew they would need a lot of supplies. The caves were a deadly labyrinth with monsters hiding in the inky darkness. Dust had a hard time with the caves last time. The stalagmites and stalactites proved to be deadly obstacles. He'd gashed his leg on one when he fell off a ledge. Luckily Fidget was there to help bandage it up.

Dust stepped into Aurora's grocery store almost timidly. The shopkeeper, Mordecai, had an odd way of making him feel wanted, yet swindled.

"I had a feeling you would be returning soon, Dust!" The shopkeeper said, a bright smile on his face. "What is that you need?"

"Supplies," He replied. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Of course! The usual it is then." Mordecai began plopping things on the counter. Dust counted it out, telling him to take some of the unneeded stuff back. He haggled and bartered, trying to come up with a decent price for the materials. Mordecai however, wasn't much of a haggler. Dust had always enjoyed bartering with the Moonblood merchant Sereth. Most of the time, they both left happy. Probably because the wayward merchant always had a way of positioning himself right in front of Dust at his greatest time of need, most of the time when they were running low on supplies.

In the end, Dust left with his bag full and an emptier wallet. Losing money was no issue, however. He could always count on finding a few treasure chests along the way, not to mention the monster materials he got sold quite well.

Ginger and Nix were at the top of the hill when Dust reached it. He felt his heart sink slightly just before Ginger turned to look at him. She smiled and trotted over, frowning when she noticed his bag.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dust said. "I have to go into the caves to meet with someone."

"Who?" Ginger asked.

Dust decided he no longer cared that Nix might overhear them.

"The water spirit. She might be able to tell me who Steam was."

"Steam? Was he the person on the monster?"

Dust nodded. "We're going to ask her if she knows anything about him."

Ginger nodded, although she still looked worried. "But what if there's another attack?"

She was right. What if there was another attack? What could he do when he was stuck in the deep, dark caves just a few rocks short of being a pit straight into hell? Nothing. He wanted to stay in Aurora Village to defend it just in case the monsters came back, but he also knew he had to find out who Steam was. When he found the answers to that, it might be easier to defeat him.

Dust sighed. "I have to go into the caves. I have to find out who Steam is. If I can do that, I'll be able to stop him."

"...I understand..." Ginger sighed. "Just come home safe, okay?"

"...I will." Dust promised, feeling warm on the inside. He gave her a smile then slid past her, not sparing Nix another glance.

The entrance to Cirromon Caverns was beneath the village. Or at least it used to be. Dust found that the entrance had been blocked off by a wall of thin plywood. He knew that it wouldn't do much to stop monsters from coming through, but at least it kept people from going down. Dust reached over to yank one of the boards down when a scuff behind him startled him slightly. He whipped around, seeing Nix standing a few feet away, his eyes sharp and cold as always.

"What do you think you're playing at?" He asked, his voice stiff.

Dust realized that this was the first time Nix had ever actually confronted him like this.

"I-I don't know what you're-"

"Save it," Nix growled. "What gives you the right to just waltz back into the village and talk to Ginger like nothing happened? You disappeared for an entire _year_. Do you have any idea what that put her through?!"

"I-I..." Dust couldn't find a way to respond.

"I don't know who you were to her before you vanished from the face of Felana, but just so you know, she's my friend. Don't you dare make her suffer any more than she already has."

At this statement, Dust felt more anger than he'd felt in a long time.

"Do you think I care if she's your friend or not?!" Dust shouted. "I've known her longer than you have!"

It was Nix's turn to be speechless. He stared, his eyes wide, as Dust approached, his hand clenching around the front of his shirt.

"I will respect Ginger's wishes. If she's happy with you hanging around, fine, I will let it be." Dust snarled, his fist clenching tighter on the shirt. "But I swear, if _you_ ever hurt her, I will give you double what you gave her." He let go and stepped back, turning back towards the boards. He yanked it down and headed into the caves, leaving Nix behind in his stunned silence.


	6. Chapter 6

From the Ashes

Chapter 6

As Dust walked into the caves, the anger he'd felt towards Nix slowly wore off, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness and regret. The more the darkness closed around him, the more he realized what a horrible mistake he'd made. He stopped walking, closing his eyes and heaving a deep sigh.

"D-Dust?" Fidget said timidly. He'd almost forgotten she was there.

"What is it, Fidget?" He asked, his voice tired and filled with an emotion he couldn't identify.

"A-Are you all right? You kinda...blew up at Nix..."

"I know." Dust sighed. "I don't know what came over me. I expect that's the kind of person Cassius was."

"But you're not Cassius," Fidget reminded.

"I know. I'm not Jin either. But their souls are in me, influencing who I am and how I act." Dust opened his eyes and stared at the walls, the ring on his finger glowing to light up the area. "Jin makes me want to protect Ginger and keep her safe. Cassius was aggressive. The two of them put together...well..."

"...You got violent..." Fidget said softly.

"...Yeah..." Dust sighed. "I'll have to apologize to Nix when I return to Aurora. It wasn't my place."

"But it wasn't his either."

"He didn't threaten me."

Fidget had no response to that.

"Nix only wants to keep Ginger from getting hurt again. I can understand that. That's why he hates me, Fidget. It's just like Ginger said. He doesn't know the whole story. Seeing me alive must've made him think I'd abandoned her and left her to suffer alone."

"He seems like a nice guy then. He cares a lot about Ginger."

"Just like Jin..." Dust murmured.

"What did you say?" Fidget asked, flying a little closer. "I didn't hear you."

"Nothing." Dust sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"...Okay..."

"Come on. We need to find Lady Tethys as soon as we can." Dust began walking again, the darkness closing around him like a wall.

...

"Steam?"

"What is it, Nynia?" Steam asked, not breaking his stride. The Nimbat had been using his name ever since he'd told Dust. It was quite annoying, but he was beginning to get used to it.

"Why did you leave? Dust was right there, so...you could've killed him easily..."

"I know I could've," Steam said, giving Nynia a sharp glare. "His strength is incredible, but..."

Nynia's brow furrowed, as though she'd seen him waver slightly. It felt as though he just had. Back at the village, he felt something strange. He was angry and he hated Dust, even if he didn't know why. And what's more, somehow he knew what it felt like to have Dust's blade slicing through his flesh.

"But what?" Nynia asked.

"I feel like I've fought him before," Steam said.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," he looked at the sky, his brow furrowed with confusion. He was silent for a few seconds, pondering over such a question. How, if he'd only been walking Felana for a short time, did he feel as though he'd met Dust before?

A voice calling his name pulled him from his thoughts. It wasn't Nynia's voice either. He turned to face it, spotting a teenage boy running towards him, his large round grey ears sticking out like a sore thumb from his black hair. His regal garb filled Steam's heart with dread. He wanted nothing to do with this boy.

The boy stopped in front of him, clutching a stitch in his chest.

"What is it now?" Steam asked, not caring about who he was. He knew he was looking at Prince Tyrell of Felana.

"Do you...have any idea...how hard you are...to track down..." The Prince gasped. After a few more seconds of heavy breathing, he finally stood up straight and looked up at Steam. "My father wants to see you."

Well wasn't that just grand, Steam thought. An audience with the King.

"Tell him I will be with him in a few days." Steam muttered. "I have some things to take care of."

"Oh...um...okay..." Tyrell scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll just go back home and tell him then."

"Please do." Steam said.

Tyrell merely nodded and turned, heading back in the direction he'd come from. Steam, of course, had no intention of following him.

"Who was that?" Nynia asked.

"Prince Tyrell of Felana." Steam merely said.

"You were summoned by a King?! Wow! What an honour!"

Steam didn't respond, not feeling very honoured. The fact was, he had no interest in seeing the King again.

"Steam?" Nynia flew in front of him, watching him carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Steam said, turning and walking away.

Nynia followed, on instinct this time, not out of fear that he would kill her if she didn't.

...

"I forgot how dark these caves were..." Fidget whimpered as the darkness pressed around them.

Dust squinted his eyes, raising the hand with the glowing ring on it so he could see a little better. "I think we're almost at Mudpot. I mean...I hope we are."

"You and me both...I'm exhausted..." Fidget whined.

Dust chuckled. "Just be glad we haven't encountered any monsters yet..."

Fidget groaned. "Now that you've said that, they'll be coming at us in _hordes_, Dust. Huge, massive, big, stupid, ugly, HORDES!"

The cave quaked slightly, a few pieces of rock falling from the ceiling. Fidget let out a squeak and clung to Dust's back as the swordsman gripped Ahrah tighter, his guard up, ears listening to every sound in the caves.

When it finally became clear that nothing was going to attack them, and the ceiling wasn't going to collapse, Dust lowered Ahrah and stood up straight.

"Fidget, keep your voice down." Dust said softly. "We don't want to cause a cave in."

"A c-c-cave in?" Fidget whimpered. "I don't like the way that sounds..."

"You won't like the way it feels either, so keep quiet."

Fidget merely nodded, not letting go of the back of Dust's shirt. He sighed softly, continuing his way through the caves. The phosphorescent mushrooms had a rather nasty habit of ruining his night vision whenever they passed them, forcing him to stop to be able to readjust so he could see a little bit better. Regardless, without their light, Dust knew that actually seeing would be next to impossible. At least they told him where the paths were.

After awhile, Fidget worked up the courage to let go of his shirt and fly on her own. Dust was glad for it. Her weight threw him slightly off balance. She didn't weigh much, probably about as much as a small rabbit, but when he was climbing up cliffs, it tended to make him feel as though he was about to be yanked right off the side where he'd plummet to his death.

After climbing yet another wall of rocks, Dust took the time to catch his breath, running a hand over his sweaty forehead.

"Boy I'm glad I can fly..." Fidget said to herself. "Climbing looks hard..."

"You get used to it." Dust merely stated, although he couldn't help but feel slightly envious of Fidget's wings. "Let's keep mo-AH!" Dust's foot slipped out from under him as he stepped in a patch of water. Next thing he knew, he was sliding, icy water soaking through his clothes and chilling him to the bone as he skidded down the rocks with the water.

"DUST!" Fidget cried. "DUST! I CAN'T SEE!"

"FIDGET!" Dust shouted back, crying out as his back hit a sharp rock. No sooner than he was hoping he wouldn't go over a waterfall, he reached one. Terror raced through him as he fell into darkness. A petrified scream tore from his throat, and he smashed into the water at the bottom, sinking like a rock.

...

"DUST!" Fidget cried. She'd heard his scream. It had cut off suddenly. Fidget hoped he was all right.

Through her panic, Fidget had the sense to grab one of the small, glowing red mushrooms. She held it out in front of her as she followed the underground river that had taken Dust away. It was flowing rapidly, telling her that Dust had been swept away quickly and without warning. The river ended at a giant hole in which the water poured down in a massive torrent.

"DUST!" Fidget cried, flying down the hole, the mushroom barely lighting the way. "DUST!" She finally reached the lake at the bottom of the waterfall. Her heart pounded at the sight of the stalagmites poking out of several areas. Did Dust hit any of them? She floated over the water, the glowing mushroom making every inch of the water look as though it was stained with blood. All she could see in her mind was Dust's body impaled by one of those horrid things.

"DUST!" Fidget cried again, this time her voice coming out as a shrill cry, almost a shriek.

"He is here, Nimbat," a peaceful voice said as the underground lake began to light up.

Fidget dropped the mushroom, hearing it land with a soft _plop_ in the water below. Lady Tethys emerged from the lake, carrying Dust's unconscious body.

"DUST!" Fidget cried, flying towards Lady Tethys.

"I felt him land in the river. I did my best to keep him from harm, but the waters can be...difficult to control once they start moving," Lady Tethys said, bringing him over to the edge of the lake and setting him on the ground.

"You're connected to the Life Thread. Did he pass through?" Fidget asked desperately. "Can you bring him back?!"

"Relax, Fidget. He is alright. Merely unconscious. I managed to make the waters steer him clear of the stalagmites, but he still took a hit when he landed."

"Oh Dust..." Fidget whimpered.

Lady Tethys held her hand over Dust's body. The water that soaked his clothes glowed brightly before fading away.

Dust let out a weak cough, his eyes fluttering open.

"Dust! You're okay!" Fidget cried, flinging herself into him, making him grunt in surprise.

"Fidget, I think I've taken enough hits for the day..." He mumbled.

Fidget flew into the air again. "Right. Sorry."

Dust sat up slowly, cringing as he looked up. "Thank you, Lady Tethys. You saved me."

"As you saved me once," Lady Tethys said, sounding pleased.

"That's true," Dust said with a smile.

"Were you on your way to Mudpot?" Lady Tethys asked.

"Sort of. We were coming to talk to you," Dust said.

"Oh?"

"We came to ask if you knew anything about somebody named Steam," he explained. "I was wondering if anything...strange happened. Like if he really is a creation of fire and water."

"...I sensed a great force against the Life Thread recently. Two souls were ripped straight from it and forged in my waters while it boiled over lava," Lady Tethys stated, confirming his fears.

"Which ones?" Fidget couldn't help but ask.

"I am not sure. But both possess a deep hatred for you, Dust. I fear that this person, Steam you called him, was created by a person who wants you destroyed."

Dust swallowed nervously, glancing away for a moment. He didn't realize he'd made enemies on his travels.

"So Steam might be just like Dust?" Fidget asked.

"In some ways, yes," Lady Tethys said, looking grim. "Except Dust was created from two souls that never reached the Life Thread. The souls of Jin and Cassius were fused in the very spot both perished, their bodies turning to dust and forming you."

Dust stared at his feet. So that's what had happened. He knew his soul was a combination of Cassius and Jin, but he didn't know he had their bodies as well.

"Can you tell us who created Steam, Lady Tethys?" Dust asked.

"That I cannot say." Lady Tethys replied. "It is rather difficult to see at times. The fire spirit however, may have seen it all. It took place on his volcano."

Dust bowed his head.

"L-Looks like we're going to the volcano after all..." Fidget said to herself.

She missed the shudder that passed through Dust's body.


	7. Chapter 7

From the Ashes

Chapter 7

After thanking Lady Tethys for their help, Dust and Fidget departed the lake cavern, making their way back up through the caves. Dust was silent, not wanting to say a word in regards to what they'd just learned. Someone had defied the very fabric of life itself and created Steam. They'd corrupted the Life Thread and forced two souls together just as he'd been created. He wasn't sure how, or why for that matter, but in order to find out more, they'd have to return to _that_ place.

The volcano where he'd died.

The bright mushrooms were starting to light the way again, and Dust could smell the faint scent of cooking, telling him they were close to Mudpot. He debated paying the citizens a visit as he continued his climb.

"Dust?" Fidget said timidly, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Dust asked, his voice surprisingly mute.

"Are you...alright?" She asked.

Dust sighed. "We'll talk about this later, Fidget."

She didn't respond at first.

"O-Okay..." She finally said.

Dust was glad when they finally reached level ground. The smells coming from Mudpot were stronger here, following the slow air currents through the tunnels.

Fidget let out a sigh. "Smells good..." She said, her voice laced with longing.

"Alright, we'll go to Mudpot," Dust said. "Although I'd hate to intrude on anyone."

"I'm sure Bopo's mother won't mind," Fidget said. "So, let's go?"

"Alright, alright," Dust sighed, following the now energetic Nimbat. At the mention of food, she whipped straight for whatever it was with some newfound energy. Dust didn't understand it. He barely had the strength to stand on his own feet, and he was still in a lot of pain from his fall. All he wanted to do at this point was find the softest patch of rock he could and curl up for a long sleep.

Mudpot was closer than he'd originally thought. The glowing mushrooms that lit the town were a welcome sight after all the darkness. Fidget flew into the area first, glancing back at Dust. He followed her at a much slower pace, barely finding the strength to climb up one of the ladders to where Bopo's family lived.

"Dust? Is that you?" A voice asked from behind him.

Dust turned, somehow managing to smile at Bopo's stunned face. "Yes, Bopo. It's me."

"Where've you been?!" Bopo asked. "You promised you'd come back!"

"I did, remember?"

"You brought that snow for me and then you just left..." Bopo said sadly. "I missed you..."

"I'm sorry Bopo, I was...a little busy," Of course he couldn't say he was dead...

"Well, you're back now! I'm sure Ma will be glad to see you too!" Bopo said, smiling brightly and running past him into the village.

"I hope she made dinner," Fidget said excitedly.

"Fidget, don't be rude," Dust said. Although deep down, he was hoping for a hot meal. He hadn't had one for what felt like eons.

Bopo's house slowly came into view, the kid talking animatedly to his mother Mamop. He pointed at them excitedly as they approached. Mamop turned and smiled at the sight of them, stepping towards them.

"Dust, I barely recognized you without the hat," Mamop said.

"Yeah. It got lost, I'm afraid," Dust said. More like burned in a fire.

A wooden spoon suddenly clocked him on the top of the head.

"Ow!" Dust cried, his hand twitching slightly with the urge to retaliate. He'd been beaten around enough. The last thing he needed was to be smacked around by a wooden spoon. "What was that for?!"

Fidget giggled.

"For not coming to see us for a full year! I took you as a better man than that!"

"S-Sorry, Mamop..." Dust said, rubbing his forehead. Sorry he died and found himself unable to make the trip back down here.

"Well no matter. It's all water under the bridge now. Come inside. Dinner's just about ready and you two look absolutely exhausted."

Fidget looked down at Dust, her eyes pleading.

"Thank you, Mamop. We've had a long day," Dust said.

"Well feel free to borrow the guest room too then!"

"We'd really appreciate that. Thank you."

"Now come inside and eat!" Mamop said, heading into the house.

Fidget flew straight through the doorway after Bopo followed his mother. Dust had to duck to get into the house, but pushed the door closed behind him. The house, luckily, was taller than the door so he had no need to stoop. The chairs however were far too small for him. Bopo was laughing at him, as he had to sit on two of them placed side by side. Dust tried to smile, but he was far too tired to manage more than a weak one.

Bopo kept telling him stories as they ate about what he'd been up to the last year. He told them stories of chasing Old Gappy's sheep around, and looking for mushrooms with his mother. Dust listened, wishing he had the chance to do things like that over the last year.

"So what did you get up to?" Bopo asked as Mamop washed the dishes. "What kept you so busy for the last year?"

"Um..." Dust was too tired to think up a massive lie right on the spot. He had no story to tell and he had a feeling Bopo and Mamop wouldn't take the I-was-dead story very well.

"You know Bopo, Dust had a long day and he's very tired," Fidget said coming to his rescue. "But I'm sure he'll tell you all about his adventures tomorrow!"

"Well best get some rest then," Mamop said, gesturing to a door. "This rooms all yours for the night."

"Thank you again, Mamop," Dust said, standing up, wincing at his aching muscles.

"Don't mention it, Dust. It's the least we can do for all you've done for us. I know it's not much, but..."

"It's great," Dust said. "Thank you again," He crouched down to open the door.

"Goodnight, Dust!" Bopo called.

"Goodnight, Bopo. And Mamop," He added.

He slid into the room after Fidget and closed the door.

"Thanks for the save, Fidget," Dust said to her softly.

"Oh, don't mention it..." Fidget sighed, settling down on the edge of the very small bed. Dust sighed internally. He was grateful for the bed, but he wished that maybe the people of Mudpot were bigger.

Dust flopped down on the bed, his knees right on the end of it. His feet were flat on the floor as he closed his eyes, Fidget curling up on what remained on the bed beside him, her fuzzy body right up against his side. He hoped he wouldn't roll over and crush the poor Nimbat while he slept that night.

...

When Dust awoke the next morning, he was glad to see that he hadn't squished Fidget during the night. The second thing he noticed was the stiffness of his muscles. If he was sore yesterday, it was worse today. He let out a soft groan as he reached up to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes. He hoped the climbing he'd have to do to return to the surface would make them less sore.

Dust sat up slowly, wincing as he stretched. He was on his feet by the time Fidget let out a yawn and rolled over to where he'd been sleeping the night before. She sprawled herself out across the area and sighed.

"Hey, Fidget, up and at 'em," Dust said.

"It's too comfortable..." Fidget mumbled.

He sighed and sat down beside the Nimbat, resigning himself to using the wake-Fidget-up technique.

He scratched her behind the ear.

"Nyyaaa, Dust why do you keep doing that?" Fidget asked, blinking tiredly, unintentionally leaning into his hand.

"Because it wakes you up," Dust said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah but...never mind..." Fidget said, her ears curling. She would never admit that it felt good.

"Come on. We should get going soon," Dust said, heading for the door.

Fidget took to the air and followed him out as he crouched under the door.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Mamop said with delight. "You must've been tired! You slept for most of the day!"

Dust had no idea how they told time down here.

"Thanks again for the bed and dinner, Mamop," Dust said.

"Don't tell me you're leaving without having something to eat first! Sit down!"

Dust suppressed a sigh and obliged, sitting down on his double chair while Mamop gave him more mushroom soup. He ate it quickly, Fidget downing hers just as fast.

"Hungry too, are you?" Mamop asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Dust replied. "Just...ready to go I suppose."

"I guess spending so much time underground is hard for you surface dwellers...All right, off you go. I'll tell Bopo you said goodbye. He's out with Old Gappy again."

"We'll probably see him on the way out," Dust said. "Take care, Mamop. Thanks again."

"Yes, thank you!" Fidget said in return. "We'll try to come back again for sure!"

Mamop merely waved them out as she washed up the dishes, a smile on her face.

...

Fidget could tell Dust wasn't feeling himself. He looked like he'd slept properly last night, even if the bed was far too small for him, but he was distant and more aloof than usual. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize that this...aloofness...had started when Lady Tethys told them to visit the fire spirit on the Everdawn Volcano.

Fidget felt herself shudder. She wasn't too keen on returning to the exploding mountain, but if they had to do it...

She looked down at Dust, watching him climb his way towards the light at the surface by way of the small shortcut they'd found after defeating Lady Tethys a year ago. They'd found Bopo on their way and said their final goodbyes. They promised to visit again, but Fidget had a feeling it would be a long time before they ever returned to Mudpot. If they returned at all.

When they finally reached the surface, Dust sighed in relief and sprawled out on the grass.

"I never thought I'd miss the surface so much..." He sighed.

"You said it, Dust," Fidget said, breathing in fresh, clean air for once. She sprawled herself out on the grass beside him, rolling around in it a bit.

"You're going to get dirty, Fidget," Dust said, sitting back up again.

"I know, but it feels so good..." She said, feeling like she was in heaven. "After two days of rocks, the grass is amazing..."

Dust chuckled. "That it is, Fidget. But you know what would be better?"

Fidget looked up at him curiously.

"Returning to Aurora Village."

"Oh. Right," Fidget scratched her head. "I forgot all about that." She took to the air again as Dust stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. Once again, she couldn't help but notice the tense expression marring his normally peaceful features.

"Dust?" She piped up.

"Huh?" He looked up at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Fidget said, her ears curling. She frowned slightly as Dust began to walk away. "It's the volcano isn't it?"

Dust stopped in his tracks. He stood there for a moment, giving Fidget enough time to fly towards him. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. Dust's shoulders were shaking, and his eyes were wide. Filled with fear, she realized.

Dust was afraid of returning to the volcano.

A paw went up to her mouth. "Oh Dust, you're afraid aren't you?" She whispered.

"...I'm terrified..." Dust whispered.

Dying that day must've taken its toll on him. Sure he'd accepted it when it happened, but he might've been lying when he said he didn't feel much. Maybe it had actually hurt when he'd died. Maybe being dragged back to the Life Thread wasn't the most pleasant of experiences. Whatever it was, returning to his place of death frightened the normally strong Dust.

"I'm here, Dust," Fidget said, hugging his arm. "You don't have to go alone."

"I know, Fidget," He said softly. "Thank you."


End file.
